xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tidus Hibari (Earth-1513)
For the mainstream character see: Zac Guthrie Efron, or see alternate reality versions. Tidus Hibari (b. October 18) is a shinigami, the captain of the 24th Division of the Gotei 13, and his lieutenant is Raiko Momochi. He was previously the lieutenant of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. He shared his position with Kaien Shiba. 'History' Early Years Tidus was born into the Hibari family, growing up in the 56th District of the Rukongai. His father died when he was still quite young, and after his two older siblings left the household to become Soul Reapers, Tidus felt enourmous responsibility to take care of his mother and his nine younger siblings. Approximately 100 years ago, a young Tidus, Shūhei Hisagi and several of his playmates fell prey to a Hollow attack in Rukongai. Telling their friends to run, Hisagi picked up a stick and tried to fend of the Hollow, but the hollow picked him up and attempted to eat him. Tidus picked up his wooden practice sword and started attacking the hollow, with little effect. Luckily, it wasn't long until they were both saved by Captain Kensei Muguruma and the 9th Division. After defeating the Hollow, Kensei attempted to cheer the young boys up (albeit with a slightly scary smile and demanding manner) and asked their names. This was when Tidus and Hisagi saw Kensei's "69" tattoo on his chest and acquired the inspiration to get the same tattoo. Around ten years later, Tidus had graduated from the Academy after just three years, and was given a seated position in the 9th Division, serving under Kensei Muguruma. Sometime later, Tidus was promoted and served as the co-lieutenant of the 13th Division, alongside Kaien Shiba, under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Expansion of Gotei 13 With the expansion of the Gotei 13 in 1981, Tidus was recommended by Jūshirō Ukitake to become captain, due to his leadership skills, strength and intelligence. He was named the captain of the 24th Division, assigning former 3rd seat Raiko Momochi as his lieutenant. Fake Karakura Town When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack the Fake Karakura Town, Tidus along with his lieutenant and the rest of the of the Gotei 13 Captains currently not in Hueco Mundo are awaiting for Aizen's arrival. After the defeat of four of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, everything turns into an all out war between the remaining Shinigami and the remaining Arrancar. Thousand Year Blood War Tidus and Raiko attend the official funeral of Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe. He later attends a captain's meeting, where he is informed about Wandenreich's infiltration, and, along with the other captains, is ordered to prepare for war. When the Wandenreich attack the Seireitei again, Tidus is speaking with his wife and their respective lieutenants when they all notice the assault. He is later notified via transmitter swords along with the other captains and lieutenants by Rin Tsubokura that Ichigo Kurosaki is currently heading to Soul Society. Tidus and the other captains are then later shocked to sense that Yamamoto had actually died at the hands of Yhwach. Tidus, his lieutenant, and other members of the Gotei 13 are later surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society. After the Wandenreich retreat, Tidus is present with several other captains, mourning the loss of the Captain-Commander. Despite the fighting between the others, Tidus remains silent throughout the ordeal. He and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard. 'Powers' Powers as a Shinigami Expert Swordsman: Tidus is highly skilled in using his Zanpakutō while sealed or in its Shikai. Shunpo Expert: Tidus is very proficient in the skill of Shunpo, and can maintain high speed movements for extended periods of time. Kidō Expert: Tidus possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Tidus seems to be particularly well-versed in sealing techniques and barrier spells, displaying spells up to at least 90. Tidus also possesses some proficiency in healing techniques, taught by his wife. Hakuda Expert: Tidus can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Tidus possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is yellow. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Tidus possesses a genius-level intellect. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' Tidus is upbeat and carefree, and at first can appear to be naïve. He turns more serious when things get hectic, and despite his carefree ways, conceals a troubled past. Tidus is sensitive and even when giving an emotional response to most of his arguments, tends to give a good rationale. 'Equipment' Weapons Zanpakutō: Hikō kibō ("Flying Hope") is Tidus' Zanpakutō. A regular katana, with a guard which is in the shape of eight-pointed gold-colored sun, almost similar to the Crest of Hope. It has a green hilt-wrapping and a dark green sheath. His Zanpakutō is a ?-type. *'Shikai:' Hikō kibō's release command is "Get your head in the game" ("Gemu de no jibun no atama ga hairu"). In its Shikai form, Hikō kibō transforms into a giant golden bracelet worn on Tidus' right wrist along with an oval-shaped guard on top with two small wings on each side. The blade itself can retract from the guard. **''Shikai Special Ability:'' Hikō kibō allows Tidus to manipulate gravity, effectively increasing or decreasing an object's relative weight. It can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of its power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. ***'Singularity:' This technique launches a dark energy sphere to create an intense gravitational pull. The field creates a warp in the space around it, creating a gravity well akin to a small black hole. ***'Black Dome:' This technique can drastically increase the gravity in a given area, making moving or even standing difficult for anyone in it, possibly causing damage to the targeted area/targets, prompting the ground to crack and cave in, crushing the targets. ***'Zero Gravity:' This technique can drastically decrease the gravity in area, making moving difficult for anyone in it, possibly causing people to float or leap great distances involuntarily. *'Bankai:' ??? ("???"). **''Bankai Special Ability:'' 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinigamis Category:Married Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Libra (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-1513 Characters Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Kido Experts Category:Healers